A questão da bicicleta
by Stardust Ziggy
Summary: Sabe, quando eu era criança, meu pai me ensinou a voar de vassoura.


- E agora, Remus?

Os dois garotos respiraram fundo ao mesmo tempo e permaneceram deitados no chão pelo resto da vida. Uma eternidade depois, Remus coçou a cabeça e juntou as sobrancelhas, pensativo.

Sirius detestava admitir, mas passar as férias na casa de Remus não era nenhum sinônimo de diversão. Ele sempre sabia como os convites do amigo acabariam (deitados no chão depois de um longo dia de nada), mas nunca conseguia negar passar uma ou duas semanas com o colega. Não só porque eram muito raras as ocasiões em que a mãe de Remus achava que o filho estava saudável o suficiente para receber amigos em casa (mãe, eu não sou feito de porcelana), mas porque era Remus convidando.

Os três primeiros dias eram divertidos. Os garotos corriam pelo terreno, corriam a toa, em círculos, em linhas retas, em ziguezagues, aos tropeços, aos trotes, corriam até cair pelo simples prazer canino de sair correndo, depois voltavam para casa e comiam, comiam aos montes os bolos que a mãe de Remus fazia pelo simples prazer humano de comer. Jogavam xadrez de noite, jogavam conversa fora, jogavam snap explosivo até caírem dormindo um encima do outro.

Do quarto dia pra frente, não havia muitas novidades.

Sirius bem que tentara. Mesmo conhecendo a casa de alguns verões, sempre pedia a Remus acompanhá-lo em uma expedição. Remus bufava e dizia que aquilo não era a casa de James.

A casa de James tinha quatro andares e um porão que armazenava várias vassouras e uma infinidade de instrumentos bruxos. Tinha um milhão de quartos que pareciam mudar a cada ano e era sempre divertido sair abrindo as portas dos corredores e xeretar o quarto em que ela dava. A casa de Remus tinha dois andares e um porão que Remus parecia desprezar mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo. Os quartos estavam sempre no mesmo lugar e nada parecia ter muita vontade de se mexer.

- E agora, Remus?

Os dois garotos respiraram fundo ao mesmo tempo e permaneceram deitados no chão pelo resto da vida. Uma eternidade depois, Remus coçou a cabeça e juntou as sobrancelhas, pensativo.

- Quer ir pra vila?

Sirius pensou se Remus havia mesmo dito aquilo ou se foi algum truque da sua imaginação afogada no tédio e no telhado de madeira.

- Vila? – ele arriscou.

- Tem uma vila descendo o morro.

Sirius se sentou no chão, interessado. Não fora nenhum truque.

- Uma vila descendo o morro e você nunca me falou!

- É.

- E o que tem nessa vila?

- Bom... – Remus começou – Tem umas garotas, um alfaiate, algumas lojas e um mecânico... – ele não visitava a tal vila há muito tempo. – É uma vila trouxa.

Sirius arqueou as sobrancelhas, considerando a proposta.

- Porque nunca fomos lá antes? – ele perguntou, se levantando. Remus também se levantou.

- Eu não _posso_ ir lá. Meus pais acham melhor não.

Sirius arqueou a sobrancelha novamente, achando agora que o passeio seria muito mais divertido.

- E de repente você quer ir?

Remus enfiou os sapatos no pé e respondeu distraidamente:

- Quero.

Quem era Sirius para protestar?

Os dois saíram pela porta dos fundos da casa, deixando a mãe de Remus lendo um livro na cozinha enquanto alguma coisa que cheirava muito bem assava no forno. O pai de Remus não estava em casa e Sirius achou aquela pequena amostra de rebeldia de Remus admirável. Eles andaram uns quinhentos metros até Sirius perguntar:

- Onde é a vila?

- Para lá. – disse Remus apontando para a direção oposta.

- Para onde estamos indo? – Sirius se apressou a perguntar.

Remus riu e não respondeu. Os dois andaram mais uns cem metros e chegaram a um velho barraco onde ficavam entulhadas algumas coisas trouxas e outras coisas bruxas que nunca despertaram muito interesse em Sirius. Remus entrou na frente chutando as tralhas para os lados. Voltou arrastando duas bicicletas e empurrou uma para Sirius.

- Vamos?

Sirius pegou a bicicleta e girou pelo guidão até se posicionar ao lado do banco. Olhou para Remus, que já montava na sua, e olhou novamente para o banco fino e as duas rodas de seu transporte.

Remus já posicionava os pés nos pedais.

- Sirius?

O menino continuava parado, segurando a bicicleta ao lado do corpo pelos guidões, balançando nos calcanhares como se esperasse alguma instrução maior de Remus.

- É mais rápido. E depois a gente consegue voltar antes de ficar escuro. – explicou Remus por cima do ombro, mas Sirius continuou parado. - Ok? E tem pára-lamas, então você não vai sujar as calças. – ele acrescentou, mas Sirius não se mexeu - ...e... tem correntes. Mas ninguém vai roubar essas bicicletas. – Remus continuou, tentando adivinhar o que tanto afligia Sirius.

Sirius balançou a cabeça, balançou nos calcanhares e lançou um olhar confuso para o guidão.

- Oh.


End file.
